


Wiped Out

by mtvluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, apocalypse au, it was written at 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign of the virus happened in early autumn where the leaves just began to fall and the air began to cool down after the hot summer Sydney had just experienced. Of course Luke had heard about it from his friends and all the rumors of how it was turning people, crazy, would be an appropriate word. But now seeing this on the news. It was becoming far too real for Luke to brush off the uneasy feeling rising in his throat at the mention of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiped Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue so enjoy!!

The first sign of the virus happened in early autumn where the leaves just began to fall and the air began to cool down after the hot summer Sydney had just experienced. Of course Luke had heard about it from his friends and all the rumors of how it was turning people, crazy, would be an appropriate word. But now seeing this on the news. It was becoming far too real for Luke to brush off the uneasy feeling rising in his throat at the mention of it. Luke had managed to somehow managed to catch the TV at just the right time. He had just finished playing a match of football with Jack and Ben where he, sadly but not surprisingly, lost the game. Kicking his feet up onto the table as he began to relax his aching muscles. That’s the first time he heard of it used in a serious case. Curiously, Luke sat up and flicked the volume up a few notches.

“A mysterious sickness is sweeping across the globe, affecting hundred of thousands of people while spreading faster with every case. Scientists are researching the new virus but not much information has come up about it.” The news anchor had finished the end of the story as the screen cut to commercial. Luke’s mom hummed at the tv with a furrowed brow.

“That’s unusual, probably just a new case of the flu.” Liz had brushed the subject off like it was nothing but, Luke couldn't help the clenching of his stomach at the idea of this many people getting sick this fast. It wasn’t normal was it? Luke pushed himself to his feet, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. But it sat there at the pit of his stomach no matter how hard he tried to pull the thoughts away. 

-

The second sign happened a few weeks later, the rain beginning to fall and the trees growing more bare each day. 

“All I’m saying is that James Bond wouldn’t have lived through that!” Luke exclaimed with slight bubbles of laughter between as some random James Bond movie played yet neither Luke or Calum had really been paying attention to the screen painted with images. That’s when things began to get weird, a screaming echoing outside making both boy’s blood run cold. All the chatter and giggles came to complete silence besides the white noise from the TV. It was hard to see considering all the lights had been turned off due to Calum’s request of a ‘movie night’ during their sleepover at the brown haired boy’s house. Of course it seemed like a good idea that Calum’s parents were out of town on a weekend vacation at the time but, now in the dark house all alone after hearing the screams almost had Luke leaning over to empty the contents of his stomach.

“You think we should go see what that was?” Luke asked, his voice so quiet and cautious like they were hiding which, maybe in this case wasn’t so far fetched.

“Let’s just go peek out the front window. There is no god damn way in hell that I will step one foot out there after hearing those screams.” Calum’s eyes were wide, fear swirling around within the chocolate color. Luke didn’t blame him and he could only guess his looked the same. Both boys stood up slowly, creeping over to the window together. Each time they shuffled closer Luke’s stomach dropped further and further until they were able to get a clear view of what was happening out there. The sight unfolding in front of them had the 17 year old choking out a scared sob, pale fingers wrapping tightly around the tan bicep of his friend who was frozen in complete shock or fear, probably both.

“Luke we gotta go, right now.” Calum’s voice broke the silence after a couple moments where some sense was finally knocked into him. Calum always had a good head on his shoulders under pressure, anyone would tell you that. And he didn’t know how he was keeping himself together under the pressure of what’s happening. On the other hand the blond boy was about the equivalent of being crumpled to the floor, sobbing with a few chopped sentences slipping from his bitten pink lips.

“I can’t, my family, Cal. I need to go home I need to-.” Luke was cut short by an explosion shaking the house, and all they could begin to hear was chaos. Calum watched as people, his neighbors run from their homes. Cars were zooming by and people were scattered everywhere running from, what looked to be people but by the way they were jumping onto frightened humans and ripping into their flesh despite their terrified screams just proved the boys wrong. It almost seemed surreal, like it was a twisted nightmare that they would soon wake up after falling asleep on the fluffy couch. Or almost as if he was stuck right in the middle of a horror movie. But everything that was happening was far too real. Calum’s instincts kicked in as his fingers wrapped around Luke’s small arm and tugged him to his feet before dragging the boy behind him to the closet where he quickly grabbed two abandoned school backpacks, handing one to Luke. 

“Luke we can’t stay, we will look for your parents on the way out of the city. I’m sorry. Take his backpack and go upstairs and shove as many clothes as you can okay?” He ushered the blond haired boy up the stairs. Calum knew the boy wasn’t okay but there was no time to think in this situation, they needed to keep moving.

Calum was quick on his feet, thanking his athleticism for the upper hand. He moved to the pantry and began to throw anything canned into the backpack and as much bottled water he could fit. Another explosion hit, this one even closer than the last. Calum watched as it mushroomed into a giant cloud of smoke from his kitchen window, his cool beginning to run out fast. Before he could think any further a disheveled Luke was practically tripping over his feet down the stairs and into the tattooed arms. Calum took a moment to wrap strong arms around the younger boy, the feeling to protect him showing as he brought him close.

“It’s gonna be okay, Lukey. Let’s get out of here okay?” Calum unwrapped himself from the sniffling blond as he nodded, both boys throwing their backpacks over their shoulders and beginning to move towards the front door. They both couldn’t help but wonder if they were the only place like this, or was it everywhere? There has to be safe havens somewhere, they’d find one. 

Both pairs of eyes watched the cars swish by, one even hitting someone. Or something. Everything was so overwhelming, taking ahold of both boys body’s and swinging them around like rag dolls. Surprisingly Luke had shoved Calum to begin running, and Calum knew why. Luke wanted to get his family, or what was left of it Calum would wonder. Their feet quickly padded to the car, Calum’s shaky hands trying to line the key with the lock but it was all so much. He finally got the car unlocked as Luke begin to curl in on himself in the passenger seat, unusually pale fingers reaching to push the door open and lean out the side to empty whatever was in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater before pulling himself back into the car as he saw, whatever those things were, beginning to charge at the frail boy. 

Luke couldn’t help but let fat tears roll off his cheeks, crying out in fear once the things began to smash themselves against the car at just the mere taste for human flesh. Frightened blue eyes watched the jaws snap at him through the thing glass, having to hold a hand over him mouth to assure he didn’t draw more attention and get them both killed.

On the other hand Calum was just trying to start the car, sweaty palms grasping the wheel almost making it hard to grip. At the beautiful ends of their prayer, the car started with sighs of relief from both the boys. The kiwi didn’t waste a single second peeling from the drive way and onto the road, swerving around objects, people or what was left of them, and those things. Neither of the boys knew that this was just the sickening start of was yet to come.


End file.
